User talk:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer
I swear... Man, I don't mean to be mean or rude or anything, but Wikia has never been a site with the "best technology". So, umm, well, is it just me, or it Wikia having SEVERE issues with it's editing software? I mean, I tried editing many pages over the coarse of several days so far, and many of them cancel the edit and delete everything I've said. Now I have to copy the info before saving for fear I'll lose it all! And the 'Add Picture" software...don't even get me started. That thing just simply peeves me off. When I go to insert a picture, and I say "Insert Picture", it like doesn't work and just stays the same, and I can't even get to the picture editing part! And with my siggie, too! I copied my HTML/CSS and put it on a NotePad document, cause that's whats NotePad's for-for HTML and CSS. So whenever I need to put in a siggie, I simply copy and paste it on!:) All is well in happy land? Far from it. It doesn't even let me paste it. I'll click the paste button, but nothing happens!!!WHAAAAAA!!!!!:( And I can never ever EVER click on the right part of the editing screen: it always sends me back to the beginning of the next line on the left, so I have to use arrow keys instead. And sometimes, when you type, and you type in between two words, it'll delete the letters as you type, so you have to retype EVERYTHING!!! ARRRGH!!!!!! Now, I really don't want to sound whiny...I'm FAR from being it. It's just that it tends to...irratate me a bit. Send me a note whether or not you agree/disagree with anything I said here. (BTW: I can't wait until Swordcross announces the winners of the Writing Contest. I hope I'll be one of the winners!:)...Not to brag or anything...seriously...:) Did you enter?) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Re: ARRGH!!! Yeah, that whole thing about the Heading 2 on Talk Pages...I have to do that as well. Just saying...I have Windows XP, so I wonder what other software programs have ie apple, vista, 7, macs, etc. The capitalization has happened a couple of times, too. Nice!!! Hey, congratulations on the 5th. Gold Badge!!! You know what sucks? I was on my 29th. day of editing straight for the Tomas Rookie badge for 30 days straight of editing, and then the site became haywire and the timer restarted!!! ARRRRGHH!!!!! BTW, I haven't heard of the new team member yet, but I'm hoping he's pretty good. I'm excited that he's on our team!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Hey! Congrats! Hey! Congrats on becoming an administrator!!! Join the cluberooni!!! Add the Administrater template to your page! And I haven't checked out the code yet...im about to...The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk You're welcome. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 23:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) WHOE!!! 'Whoe!!! 'I didn't know I got it right! I just submitted it a couple of hours ago!!! Woo Hoo!!! Yay!!! It took some time, but I checked through the entire history of pictures on this wiki, and finally found ???, which is basically the picture of the shadow man, which is used for pictureless people. I saw that it was created by this dude (which I can't remember his name), and then clicked on the page he followed that was named ???. I clicked edit on ???, and found Eisenhower Holt on it. Yippee!!! Hey, do you know what the next clue's about??? I think it may spell out something, so like I have go back 20 letters, for example: Go back 15 letters. The letter would be G in the Go, because it's the 15th. letter to the left of the period. Get it? I don't know if that's it, though!!!The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk OK OK, sounds coolio! Hey, do you know when they're handing out the badges for winning? Or are they just putting in points? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk So... YAY! We're winning! :P But I still am kinda confuzzled...did we get awarded points yet? The 45 we're suppose to recieve in our rankings? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I didn't...:P Umm, I didn't put that rude comment on the home page that said that you were an administrator unintentially...you earned that honor fair in square, even if the other admins here don't think it was the absolute best idea. I would've made you one earlier if I could, but I don't have Beaurocratic powers. :P Sorry about the kinda late reply...I was listening to my 10th. round of Let It Be by teh Beatles. HA! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk :P Ohhhhh!!! That's perfectly OK!!! That kind of stuff happens, and I DON'T take it personally AT ALL!!! No worries...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I want to be an admin and an rollback. New code... Hey, check out the new wiki teams code on the front page. Interesting...maybe we should check out all of the pages that are the pages of the branch leaders??? hmm...The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Code... Did you see the new code online today? It really IS a code!!! Have any idea what it could be? And congrats on getting #4!!!The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk actually it did have to do some thing with me so you missed out on 15 points.Happyaqua 11:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) 8 ball code Yeah, I checked on the clue and it said that the answer could be found if you have a lucky 8-ball handy. hmm...i checked both pages that it mentioned that the answer was what was similar. I found that they both had Happyaqua as it's creator (but it doesn't count, he said), and that they both have an Ekaterina User category. And what do ya know, on the 39 Clues wiki teams page (one of the mentioned pages), Ekaterina User was the EIGHTH category!!! So I put it in to Happyaqua, but I dk when he'll respond into whether or not it's correct. :P And strangely enough, Happyaqua put a post on my talk page for a secret hint. I dk if you got it, but I did. Here it is: No don't let chrocky see this or he'll know the answer. A special clue for the old number 3. The entire reason we have the wiki teams.Happyaqua 11:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm....wait a sec....so I'm wrong with the Ekaterina User, but I think I know that Chrocky was the old #3 on this wiki, then it was me, then you. BTW congrats on that!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk New clue is up.Happyaqua 01:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) MY GOSH!!! OK, so I don't want to be mean or anything, but this user dude on the wiki, 39clues, totally just got all furious at me. Ya' wanna know why? 'Cause '''I '''edited '''HIS' Copperhead Agent Page. He said that since HE created the page, it was HIS! So I was like, "dude, this is a wiki! what's your problem. people are SUPPOSED '''to edit." Did you get any grief from him, yet? I don't want to appear whiny or anything, but '''SERIOUSLY? This is a WIKI!!! Take a chill pill, 39clues! Geez!!! 1em; color:Red;">The Awesome X!-HOWDY!The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Check my talk page, he also left me a message, i think we need to talk to him badly he has some issues. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 05:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Last Clue Hey. I have one clue left before I have all 39!!!!!!!!!!!, can any one email me any of the following codes 1. Replicator Card Codes 2. Sir Walter Raleigh 3. Raleigh's Map please send it to biehnjun@hotmail.com I will exchange it for the any of the following cards: (Working!!!!!!) Eiffel's Masterpieces, Henry Morton Stanly, Gustave Eiffel, George Monroe, Chrissy Collins, Leslie D. Mill, Morroco, Angkor (Ultra Rare), Josephine Baker, Nellie Gomez, Deep Sea Surveillance, Cahill DNA, Scuba Kitty, Jonah Live If 2 or 3 will be given I will exchange it for any 3 or 4 cards or ANGKOR If 1 will be given I will exchange it for 2 cards (Please pass this to other people) Fiske Cahill 04:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) hmm... Yeah, I noticed that I was the only one being picked on, too! I think it may be that he's new to wikia, and I know this cause he doesn't know the definition of a wiki and what it's purpose is! So maybe he didn't check the entire history of the page, just the history that showed up which happened to be me. Oh, and CONGRATULATIONS on the writing contest! I wonder when the new badges are coming? And I wonder if the stories are gonna be published to the front page. I hope not, cause I don't want people copying and pasting the story and claiming it as their own...:P Any more ideas on the wiki teams? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Lost... We lost the wiki teams, AGAIN! and I got the answer, just like 3 hrs after this other dude in the Lucian Spies did! GHAAA!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Question...? K, so this question has been bugging mwa since the beginning of time. You know in In Too Deep, there was that guy, RCH, that ALMOST discovered all of the Clues and made the Master Serum? Well, he was an Ekat. So why don't the Ekats have ALMOST all of the clues? And when Emperor Puyi created the Janus Serum, why doesn't the Janus have the janus serum, as well? Wouldn't they have communicated and made the recipe multiple times? And why did Cora and Jonah have to search for the clue Silk if Emperor Puyi discovered it and put it in the Janus Serum? THEY'RE ALL JANUS!!! GHAAA!!! DON'T THEY ALL COMMUNICATE??? And why did the Holts have to search for the Clue Aloe if it's a Tomas Clue? And what about Iron Solute and the Kabras? It was a Lucian Clue, so wouldn't they know about it? BTW...I was looking on Amazon.com on Vespers Rising, and it's like $6.00 off the official price! And not only that, but there's a page on Cahills v. Vespers Book #1, with the 39 Clues logo as it's picture. No book picture, though, but the logo is red instead of the globe. And there's also a cahills v. vespers card pack, too! There's gonna be 2! WOW! I can't wait! Vespers Rising is at April 5th, and the 1st book and the card pack are both released on Aug. 30.!!! YEEHAW!!! So tell mwa about your answers to the questions above, and also tell mwa what you think of the Vespers books and the card pack!!! Check amazon, too!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk oh yep. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 08:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Whoa...:) Whoa...what's up with the error message about the pizza, calzone, and/or the bagel? :) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk how... how did you get pictures on the card templates? cause i uploaded that picture for the hyperactive hero and it wouldnt skow...only a red hyperlink. then you posted it. how? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk gtierjks rjk lsdg i don't know what to title this post, so i titled it dat. about le png...thanks!:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk gaaaa!!! ghaaaaaaa!!! So I tried to make a picture in the infobox on supernova agent, and it doesn't work!!! GHAAA!!! Do you have to have a page for it? grr... I tried uploading the picture of my Prestige Meter, as it's at the top at supernova. Could you please give me a step-by-step guide into doing it? I CANNOT DO IT!!! GHAA!!! MWA'S COMPUTADORA'S OUT TO GET ME!!! NNNOOO!!! BTW, I don't know what happened to Swordcross's userpage. And I don't know where he's gone, either. Maybe he's got school finals, perhaps? hmm... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk :( IDK why, but i cannot do it. can you do it for mwa please??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk :S Welcome to mwa's world...:P So since swordcross isn't on at all right now these days, I'm going to copy exactly what I put on his talk page and post it on here, to see what you think of my idea...if you have any questions, feel free to ask...:P : Hey, if you look on Wookiepedia, there are templates that mark pages according to what era they appeared, like the Rebellion era, or the Mandalorian Wars era. They're in the top right corner of the page. So, I was thinking...do ya think we should have templates like that on the 39 Clues wiki? ' '''What I mean is that there should be templates to show if something happened in Series 1, or Series 2, or the extra books. Also, have templates for something that belongs in the Maze of Bones, so like the catacombs of paris=the maze of bones template. That way, people can be like, "Oh, so the paris catacombs appeared in the maze of bones!" or,"Emperor Puyi was in the Emperor's Code...I haven't read that yet so I shouldn't look at it!!!" ' 'Do ya get what I mean? ' 'The templates that are on the star wars wiki of Wookiepedia are small. They're only a little square like thingy in the top right corner of the page. ' 'So do you think it's a good idea? If so, could you teach mwa how to create templates? 'Cause I'd like to do it, if you don't mind...:P ' 'Maybe we could even make it to where they belong in a certain branch, too... ' The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talkhttp://images.wikia.com/39clues/images/4/4b/Cahill2.png template... I've been asking swordcross constantly how to make templates and he won't tell me. can you please? cause I'd like to try out my idea...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talkhttp://images.wikia.com/39clues/images/4/4b/Cahill2.png yeah...:P yeah, they are like what i want, but I can't figure out how they come up with that delibob that says "this happened in the Mandalorian Wars" when you scroll over it...;( Check on the maze of bones page in about '5 minutes '''to see what I got!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk five minutes...about that...:P Umm, there's gonna have to be a change to the five minutes!!! I can't get the template to activate on the maze of bones!!! ghaaa!!! BTW, I'm Mountain Time as well...just to check, my computadora's clock says 5:40pm... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk yeah...:P yeah...I ALMOST GOT IT!!! JUST HANG ON!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk can't align...:( I can't align it so it will be on the left...:( Plus, I have to go to dinner, but I think I'll be back on afterwards to finish it!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk TEMPLATE!!! FINALLY!!! GO CHECK OUT ALL OF SERIES 1'S BOOKS!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Redirect On a new page, type #redirect, then a space, then a link to the page you want to redirect to. By the way, here's your writing contest prize. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross]] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 23:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) YES!!! YES!!! Good job rocketslug!!! I hear from Happyaqua that you got this week's wiki teams code right!!! I was saying that it was branch strongholds, or hotspots, when Happyaqua replied saying you got it! What was is? Locations or strongholds? I'm thinking that the answer was locations since I said branch strongholds and it was incorrect!!! Congrats! That's TWO wins for the Cahill Winners!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk pic... Cool picture of a rocketslug, BTW!!!:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk hmm what do you mean it was your prize? couldn't you just have created it yourself? I haven't gotten my platinum badge prize yet...oh well...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk NoHappyaqua 11:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) vespers rising hey, do you wana be in charge of summarizing a vespers rising section? i'm doing madeleine, anything else is fair game... also, the reason erik10101 has no branch edit is because he went inactive before i started the branch badges, I remember seeing him on top when i first joined and thinking, "there's no way I'll catch him." ah, memories... [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 00:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC) looks like we were both wrong. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 00:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) New badge!!! HEY! I just FINALLY recieved the Tomas Badge for 30 days of editing! I didn't get it before because of a glitch!!! YES!!! And I'm 44 edits away from the 1000 edits, which I should also have, but the badges were created after I joined!!!!! BTW...did you notice that Owlish created a page for a new card? It's a Vespers Rising card, I think!!! Cause there's no branch crests, instead it's all camo. It's about Gideon's Gold Ring!!! I wonder if Owlish lives in a place where VR came out early...:S @-_-@ (monkey...:P) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Now there's another one about Vesper armor and dan in VR...i'm trying not to look at them until I get them myself...I don't want to spoil it all!!! Nice!!! Nice job on the Pokemon card!!! I never was interested in Pokemon or anything like that, except for 39 Clues cards, so I didn't know much about it, but it looked cool! How dya create it? BTW...did you notice how Wikia's having problems (as usual) and automatically logging you out for no reason, like every 15 minutes??? hmm...:( Now I'm kinda sad. I've accidentally seen all of the VR cards. :( And I don't know if I'm going to like the new Vespers v. Cahills series as much as the original series. I really liked the whole idea of Clues and travelling all over the world, and I don't know...I just loved it! And I think it'll be different without the branches, too, with them fighting each other and stuff...I don't know. I'm keeping an open mind, but I don't know if I'll enjoy the new story and settings and character bios and stuff. Oh well. I'm going to order VR alongside with some other book on Amazon today, so it'll come in a couple of days. How come swordcross and friends already have the book? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Piano? Hey! Nice job on the piano thingy!!! I used to play piano, but it became too much of a stress on my life, so I was forced to quit. Also, the piano teacher was beginning to get priced WAY to expensive...like Kabra expensive. She started out really reasonable, then the price skyrocketed out of no where. :P And check out the new page I created on Nikilovana Spasky...the husband of Irina Spasky and father of Nikolai!!! I only found out about this by emailing the Scholastic people and having them email mwa back!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk thanks:P hey, thanks! If you want to help out more like that, you can email Scholastic via the contact us thingy at the bottom of the 39 Clues website!!! Respond what you think, and what you're gonna ask if you are going to do that, to me. But be aware that I'm going to 'CONFIDENTIAL!!! 'right now and won't be on later. :P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk umm... Umm...I'm not a person on this wiki to be a categorization person...but I just got the Categorization Cobra randomly for 250 pages!!! I got it after an edit to a page, but I didn't even add a category!!! Wierd...I feel kinda guilty...hmm...I'm not even sure how many categories I had before, maybe like close to 200 maybe...O-O. What do ya think of dat????? Cause I'm an honest person and I don't really like getting stuff without deserving them... :( The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk MAN!!! MAN!!! there's already a page on the first cahill v. vespers book!!! Supossedly, it's called the Medusa Code. hmm...it seems like a different style of titles compared to the previous book...or I'm just overreacting...:P I think we need to stop making pages of upcoming books until everyone in the world has a chance to get them... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk DUDE! SWEET!!! I just checked my email, and this 39 Clues intelligent report was stating everything about VR. But there's a sneak peak for the Medusa Code's cover...it's SICK!!! Plus a sneak preview of the card pack...it has something to do with Marco Polo...hmm... UPDATE!!!: I just ordered, along with three other books, Vepers Rising from Amazon!!!!! It should come in about 5-9 days!!! CAN'T WAIT!!! The new missions for vespers sound cool...did you notice that on the map in the website, there's a new key that's black for the mission 11? SWEET!!! I'm kinda feeling depressed that everything seems to be changing...but oh well...:( Vespers Rising Codes Any idea what either of the two codes in Vespers Rising are? Canucksfan97 03:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Mission 11 So how is it different? What do you mean by the characters being different? Older? And in VR, is Dan taller than Amy? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fiske_Cahill/VESPERS_RISING_and_Rate Fiske Cahill 04:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) BADGE!!! HEY!!! I just recieved my first Vesper Badge!!! WOOHOO!!! Man, it feels GREAT to be earning those 10 point bronze badges again...:P I wonder when I'll recieve the platinum badge??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Vote Hey, Rocketslug i voted for ya :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ask aww... too bad, im trying to recruit people for the project manga in the pokemon wikia, anyways yes i am a fan of star wars :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:41, April 7, 2011 (UTC) eraicon uh, what are you doing withTemplate: Eraicon? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 21:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) whats up? Hey, what's up? I asked Swordcross on how he liked the new VR book and the mission, and he said that is was good but not great? How 'bout you? Do you think the mission 11 is better than the previous ones??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Mission 11 Cool! I just looked on it after I posted my last message, cause swordcross had a comment about it right above mine. Good job on getting the wookiepedia thingyies on there!!! Is Mission 11 fun? Did you complete it yet? And how is it different from the others??? PLEASE RESPOND TO EVERYTHING HERE!!! :P And how's Vespers Rising??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Templates... OK!!! Sounds good!!! You know that template that I created for the articles related to Series 1??? Well, the only reason they have script in them is that I couldn't figure out how to keep it to the right of the page. If I could have, it would have just been the picture of the 1, and no script. So, I'll try copying the CSS and stuff from the Wookiepedia thingys that yu got on this wiki, so maybe I can delete the script, cause it takes up WAY to much room...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Cool!!! So, I think it'll take some work, but I HAVE FAITH IN YOU!!! :P Did I tell you by chance dat I ordered VR via amazon, along with some other books, and it should be here by Tuesday??? CAN'T WAIT!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk VR YEAH!!! I am so PUMPED for Vespers Rising!!! And for the mission, too!!! How long did it take you to complete it??? And I was looking around my preferances for wikia, and I found this checkmark for a different format of wikia. It looks exactly like Wikipedia!!! Try it!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk yeah...me too!!! have you finished vespers rising yet??? BOOM!!! BOOM BABY!!! THAT'S SWEET!!! Are you still publishing more to it??? And by the way, while we're on the topic of 39 Clues stories, do ya wanna read the story that I presented to Swordcross for the Writing Contest??? STORY!!! Allright! Do you have that story on a word document??? Anyhoo...here's my 39 Clues story...just promise that you won't copy it and post it as your own work. I don't mean to be mean about that...so don't take it personally...I'm just really protective over my work, especially when it comes to writing. I like writing stories that are action packed and thrilling. And I think that this 39 Clues story is one of my best works so far. So...ENJOY!!! (It's actually pretty long...:P) *NOTE: You're gonna need Word 2007+ in order to read it... Actually, do you think that you could just read it on one of my blog posts??? Thanks!!! It's called "mwahaha" The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk DUDE!!! So, you liked it??? THANKS ALOT FOR THE THE COMMENT ON THAT!!! I APPRECIATE IT!!! :P That story for you...it sounds awesome!!! Neat-o story line! That's too bad that you deleted it...:( But I think I have an idea on how to get it back...either rollback your edits on that blog page that it was on (and copy the story that's on it right now), OR ask Swordcross for it. He email every story to an old user here, but I forgot who. Ask him for the user he sent all the stories to, and maybe he can get it back!!! (crossing my fingers...I'm excited for it as much as I'm excited for VR!!! 4 more days!!!!) Thanks for the feedback on my story!!! (I wonder if I should be a Janus...there's no doubt that you are: that story looks really cool!!!) And when the next wiki teams code comes out...WE'VE GOT TO GET IT!!! IMMEDIATLY!!! :) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk HILARIOUS!!! DUDE! I think that your fanon is super good, plus it's totally HILARIOUS!!! "Bad choice for an alliance...bad choice for an alliance...bad choice for an alliance...''DEFINETLY a bad choice for an alliance...:P" Dude, that's classic!!! Keep the story comin! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Correct but ill give your team a extra 5 points if you give me the rest of it. 40 points so far because I give 10 extra points if the person gets it on the first day.Happyaqua 16:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) code... yeah, I think the code might have to do with a card that's # starts with 4. But there's multiple answers so there may be multiple cards that fit in with the rest of the code. Problem is, I checked all of cards that start with 4: card 4, 40, 41, 42, etc all the way till 430 something. So I'm stumped. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CahillNetwork...:P HEY RSLDRB!!! So, I've known about this for about 2-3 months, but there's this YouTube channel called CahillNetwork, where it has 39 Clues videos!!! There's not any Clue vids yet, but there's mission walkthroughs and...people have created their own home videos that are like mini movies about the 39 Clues!!! They're actually pretty good!!! And there's this new one that just came out with the trailer...Part 1 of 3...it's called Legends of the Vespers. It's good. Sweet, actually! So I'm gonna upload my own 39 Clues adventure movie soon, based off of my story that I entered in the writing contest!!! :P I'm not sure how multiple people from Alaska to Iowa upload videos...they hardly even know each other except for on youtube!!! I think that the creators of the channel let them in some privacy settings or something, so they can upload their own vids. IDK. It's pretty sweet, though!!! Here's the hyperlink to it if you want to check it out (find the video on Legends of the Vespers): http://www.youtube.com/user/CahillNetwork#p/u/1/CcRUlfjMaww Thanks!!! Enjoy!!! Respond to me how you like the videos and stuff!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk YO!!! Hey RSLDRB!!! Where'd you've been??? You were gone like 5-6 days!!! :( :) :P Check out some of my old posts and see if you can respond to them...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk YAY!!! Yeah...glad you're back!!! What wiki did you get sucked into??? :P I thought that CahillNetwork was kinda wierd myself, but at least it's the place where more and most people out there (which is unfortunetly small...:() will search for 39 Clues videos!!! Did you watch any of the videos??? The Legends of the Vespers are a ton better than the old ones that only have part 1-3 out. They kinda stunk...:P When I post my 39 Clues vids on that channel, it'll be SWEET!!! I like making movies and playing around with cinamatography, and I just started using iMovie!!! I've been making home vids for about 1 1/2-2 years, and I'm finally beginning to get good at it!!! Lots of scenes, action, camera shots...so cool!!! :P GUESS WHAT!!!???!!! ABOUT 1 1/2 WEEKS AGO, I GOT MY ORDER OF VESPERS RISING!!! WOO-HOO!!! I haven't started it yet because when I found out about it, I decided to re-read all of the books immediatly, and I haven't read books 1-3 back then for like almost 1 1/2 years or so!!! That was because I got the books 1-3 at a school book fair, and I read them, and then forgot, but then got the rest of the books on my last b-day and ever since, I've been totally fanatical about it!!! So that's why I haven't started VR yet...I just finished Into the Gauntlet, and now I'm reading this book called the Sorceress, in the series The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel...the series is pretty good and has lots of awesome fantasy action...but don't worry, I still LOVE the 39 Clues. Even when I'm not currently reading the books, I like it so much!!! :P So after I finish the Sorceress, I'll probably read VR or read another book and then VR. When I ordered Vespers Rising, I also ordered Crocodile Tears (Alex Rider Series...so beastly...:P). Along with that, I ordered Peter and the Sword of Mercy (the last and 4th book of the Peter and the Starcatchers series). I absolutely LOVE that series. It's not like the 39 Clues, but the books are incredible. They are so good. Once, on a school night, I went to bed at around 9:30 ish and didn't turn off my lights till 1:00 in the morning because it was so good. You should read the series. The Secret of Rundoon (3rd book) was BY FAR probably one of the few books that are TOTALLY SWEET AND ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITES!!! Along with 39 Clues!!! I also got The Last Olympian...which FINALLY came out in paperback! Did you know that the 39 Clues have now started selling their boooooooks (:P) in paperbacks now??? There's no cards, just a code so you can upload them...wierd...:S So now that I've probably put you to sleep...:P